


Timeline

by FracturedSpine



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Blood of the Dead, Gen, more tags to come, primis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FracturedSpine/pseuds/FracturedSpine
Summary: This will (hopefully) become a series of oneshots about the Primis crew. The first one is just a generic BOTD one about the trailer.





	Timeline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myself - Can I do that?](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Myself+-+Can+I+do+that%3F).



> Birthday gift to myself lol.

“You son of a bitch!” 

The words filled with such anger and confusion, echoed through the abandoned facility. The three allies who had distanced themselves from their German teammate, glanced over, watching in mixed remorse as the leather-bound book fell to the ground, wet and soiled from the damp ground. There was silence. For a moment no one dared to speak. Instead they watched one another in anticipation. Dempsey watched the German. He stood stooped over, his armed wrapped protectively around his waist. He had seen that look only a very few times before and he felt ashamed every time his witnessed it. It was a look of pure defeat, depression, of a man who had nothing left to give. He found himself realising that this man could never, ever become that sadistic torturer.   
There was no way. 

“You’re not gonna let us in on what that was about?” The American was the one who spoke first after Edward’s outburst. He found himself desperately needing to know what they were about to walk straight into, but he also knew that there was a very high chance that the secretive German would never tell. But the German never got his chance, only to be interrupted by the Russian, halting any information that their ally may have willingly given.

“Or why you have people in freezer?” Nikolai’s tone was dangerous. He still did not trust the German. Truthfully, Richtofen doubted that the man ever would. He had seen a glimpse of what could have been and allowed it to cloud his mind. And nothing Richtofen would ever do would rectify it.   
He knew what the Russian was thinking, that they were more people to be experimented on, or worse torture, but he could not tell them. Tell them where they had come from, who they were, what their original purpose had been. It would only make things worse. So he kept his mouth shut, hoping that the Russian would get tired and find someone else to annoy. 

His wish had been granted.

The moment the thought flitted across his mind, did a distant groan float down the corridors behind him. He sneered at the irony of it all.   
“We are leaving.” Richtofen muttered, collecting the book from the ground. Behind him, he heard Takeo and Nikolai cursing in their native tongue as the sounds of the undead drew increasingly closer.   
“Asshole.” Dempsey added, cocking his gun as the group followed the German out of the prison.


End file.
